Sabo, What Are You Doing?
by Strix Pulvis
Summary: Assuming that Dragon is on the verge of death, Sabo seeks out the Greatest Treasure In the World That Isn't the One Piece, hoping that it could cure his boss. Koala and Hack join his INSANE adventure to make sure that he stays safe. Will they be able to find their sanity? And could Sabo possibly find his! (CRAZY Sabo) (During timeskip) (Lots of SPOILERS!) (Pic not mine)


**Hey, y'all~!**

**This is just gonna be a crazy, random story about the revolutionaries! 'Cause we love 'em~! :3 ****Hehe~! I'm really excited about this~! Hope you like it everybody~! :)**

**It's also going to have SOME plot because I love plots and suspense more than most things~! :3 So, since this is going to be in between the timeskip, Sabo's gonna be sad in here. However, I'm changing his version of sad. He's going to be completely insane! XD Don't worry, it gets better at the end. :)**

**WARNING: Some characters are OOC at moments. But, it's just to make it funny and weird. Also...**

**WARNING: High levels of craziness! THIS IS _MEANT_ TO BE STUPID! ('Coz... You know? Why not? ;P)**

**Sabo's gonna be like, really crazy in here, OK? He's gonna be like... like Luffy! But crazier...! O_O This is just for fun, please don't hate! Just read and I hope you have a few laughs! That's really all it's meant for, actually. :) Laughter. Because, you know, why not? We all need a little laughter once in a while, don't we?**

_**This is all for fun! I don't believe this happened (of course) or ever will happen, even in any of their dreams *wink wink* (you'll find out what I meant by that later). This is just something absolutely crazy to write about! Please don't hate!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, the wonderful Odacchi-_sensei _does! I could never write One Piece as amazing as he does! X3**

**(Inspiring song to listen to: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. It's just a super fun song! I love it! :3)**

**I made this with my sister and best friend. :3**

**BEHOLD! THE CRAZINESS THAT FLOWED FROM MY MIND!**

* * *

><p><em>A Few Months After Ace's Death...<em>

_Sabo..._

_Went..._

_INSANE._

_This is a story about how Sabo went insane, worried his friends, and discovered **true** happiness..._

_...again._

_Kind of..._

Wind howled through the sky. Storm clouds rolled high above in the heavens. Dragon, the revolutionary army leader, stood on his balcony, his eyes closed. He slowly breathed in and out as if he was meditating. "The wind...is...blowing...!" he whispered.

In the stone halls of the revolutionary hideout, a young man with wavy blonde hair raced down the long corridors. He panted violently as he desperately tried to find the man that he was looking for.

Dragon let out a deep breath again. He let the peaceful air take him in. Suddenly, the door behind him slammed open. "DRAGON-_SAN_!" the blonde-haired man roared at the top of his lungs.

Dragon's eyes flew open at a speed faster than the blink of an eye, screeching loudly like a little girl. Sabo, the chief of staff and general of the Revolutionary Army, watched as Dragon slowly fell to the ground, motionless. Sabo stood in the doorway, hand still on the wooden door, standing there for well over ten minutes. Finally, he cautiously crept over to his boss. "D-Dragon-_san_? A-are you...alive, Dragon-_san_?"

Sabo turned and knelt down to him, turning him over. Dragon did not move. Sabo noticed the wind around him stop flowing. He stared at him for a little while before simply poking Dragon's cheek with his index finger. "Are you alive?" he whispered.

There was a long pause.

Sabo threw his head up and screamed out to the sky, "NOOOOOOOOO! Dragon-_san_!"

* * *

><p>Dragon groaned and moved his head back and forth. The light shining in his eyes made him squeeze his eyes tighter together. "What in the...?" He finally blinked his eyes open, squinting a bit from the light. He looked up to see a revolutionary doctor hitting his chest, as if trying to make a heartbeat. "What are you...doing...?" he whispered, but they could not hear. Suddenly, the man bent down to him as if he was going to do CPR. Dragon was now fully awake. Before the man could do CPR, he pushed him away from him quickly roaring, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"<p>

He sat up quickly, breathing hard. Dragon looked down to see himself on a hospital bed. When he looked up, he saw the thousands of revolutionaries standing around the bed cheering, "Dragon-_san_! You're alive!"

"Thank goodness!" one man sighed.

"We thought that you were dead!" another man called out.

"I like pandas!"

"What? You thought that I was _dead_?" Dragon repeated.

"Well, yeah!" Bunny Joe replied from beside his bed.

Dragon looked over at Bunny Joe in shock. "And who in the world told you that nonsense!" he barked at him.

Terry Gilteo, who had been standing beside Bunny Joe, pointed over at Sabo, whom was standing on the other side of the bed next to Koala and Hack. "Sabo did, boss! He said that he ran onto your balcony, screamed your name, you screeched like a little girl, and then _died_, sir!"

Dragon blushed in embarrassment with wide eyes. "Screeched like a little girl...?" he repeated.

Sabo lunged forward and hugged Dragon tightly. "I thought that you were friggin' dead! We were all so flippin' worried about you, Dragon-_san_!" Sabo cried. Suddenly, all of the revolutionaries burst into tears. Sabo looked up at his boss with tears in his eyes as he smiled at him. "I'm so glad that you're alive now, sir! That would have been awful if you died!"

"We could never take down the government without you!"

"The world would be left to the dirty, disgusting hands of the Tenryubito!"

"We _hate_ the Tenryubito!" everyone cried.

Dragon just stared at them in disgrace. "You guys thought that I was... dead?"

Sabo stood up straight and nodded, "Yes, we did, sir!"

Dragon sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I see..." He looked up and turned to Bunny Joe and Terry Gilteo. "What about you two? Did you think that I was dead, too?"

The two of them replied quickly, "We didn't _think_ that you were dead, sir."

"Oh, thank good-"

"We _knew _that you were dead!"

"Oh... I see..." Dragon murmured. He turned to Koala and Hack. "Please, Koala, Hack. You two are very smart people! Did you two think that I was dead? Did you even check?"

"Oh, sir..." Koala answered, "I just now entered the room. This is actually the first time that I'm hearing of this."

Dragon looked at Hack. "Hack? What about you?"

Hack frowned at him. "Of course I didn't, sir! I was trying to tell this idiot right here," Hack pointed at Sabo, whom was staring blankly out into space with an extremely foolish grin on his face, "that you weren't dead! But did he listen to me? Noooo~! The worst part was, sir, that because he thought that you were dead, he told everyone! And since everyone likes him and trusts him so much, everyone just went with it and didn't really even care to check!"

"Hey!" Bunny Joe barked, "We checked!"

"W-we did?" Terry Gilteo whispered to Bunny Joe.

"W-well, I did..."

"Oh, yeah? How! Did you check his pulse?" Hack retorted.

"No!" Bunny Joe snapped at him. "I saw that his chest wasn't moving up and down, so I _knew_ that he was dead!"

"You idiot! That's not how to check if someone's dead or not!" Hack growled at them.

"Then how _do _you check if someone's dead or not!" Bunny Joe yelled.

Sabo suddenly joined in the argument, "You check their temperature?"

Hack, Bunny Joe, Terry Gilteo, Koala, and Dragon looked at Sabo in disappointment. Sabo stared at them in confusion, wondering what he did wrong. Koala moved closer to Sabo to murmur quietly to him, "N-no, Sabo-_kun_... That's for checking if someone has a fever..."

Sabo blushed_._ "O-oh! Yeah...! I knew that...!" he laughed nervously.

"No, Sabo," Dragon muttered.

"No, you didn't," Hack growled.

Sabo looked away. "Hmph! Whatever!" He turned back to Dragon and grabbed his arm. "Is there anything that you need Dragon? You are still very close to death! You just came back to life, after all!"

"I'm fine, Sabo... I just need my coat, and then I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Dragon replied as he began to get out of the hospital bed. Suddenly, he was pushed back down onto it.

"No, sir! You're dying!" Sabo insisted.

Dragon gritted his teeth and stared at him in rage. "Sabo! For the last time, I'm _not_ dying! Now, get off of me, boy!" He growled as he tried to push the young man off of him.

"But, you _are_ dying, Dragon-_san_!"

"Sabo." Dragon glared at him dead in the eye, rage boiling within them. "For the _last _time, Sabo... Give me...my cloak!"

"I can't do that, sir! It's too _dangerous_!" Sabo turned to Bunny Joe and Terry Gilteo. "Tie him down! He can't get up! He doesn't have enough energy to!"

Koala and Hack barked, "Yes, he does, Sabo!" They grabbed the blonde man and tried to get him off of their boss. "Let go of Dragon-_san_, Sabo-_kun_!" Koala yelled at him.

"I... can't do that, Koala...!" he muttered.

"Well, you should!" Hack growled.

"Get... away from me...!" Dragon roared.

"Boss!" cries came from behind them.

"Get... off... of... ME!"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do!" Sabo had his head his hands, ruffling up his blonde hair. He sat drenched in sorrow at his desk in his office as his two loyal companions sat in the chairs in front of his desk, staring at him. They were worried for his well-being. "Dragon is on the verge of death and he won't rest! If we don't stop him soon, he's sure to die!"<p>

Koala and Hack looked at each other and blinked. The brown-haired girl turned back to her friend and began quietly, "You see, Sabo... Dragon isn't going to die of not having enough energy..."

"What? He's not? Then how _is_ he going to die?" Sabo blinked up at her.

"He's... um..." Koala tried to piece her words together in her mind. "He's...u-under a lot of stress! If you don't calm down and leave him be soon, Sabo... he's going to get more stressed out, then die!" she tried.

Sabo gasped and put his hands up to his mouth. "That's dreadful...!"

"Yes! Yes, it is, Sabo! So, that's why you should leave Dragon alone for a little while," Koala told her friend. "Do you understand, Sabo?"

"No!" Sabo barked.

"N-no?"

"That's what I said! I can't just sit here as our boss, our _savior_, is dying of stress! We should make him happy! Give him something that he'd surely enjoy! But what could that be...?" Sabo pointed at a small corner in the front of the room that was shielded in complete and utter darkness. "Come! Let us ponder yonder!"

The three of them walked over to the corner, which had an extremely small square surrounding it that was sectioned off from the rest of the room with duct tape. On the wall above the section of the room, a small sign in a little frame read: "Ponder Corner". It was Sabo's one and only spot to ponder. But, it was meant for pondering in isolation. Thus, there was only room for one, little, blonde-haired, chief of staff, revolutionary man.

Sabo thought for a very long time. "S-Sabo-_kun_...?" Koala whispered as she and Hack desperately tried to stay within the Ponder Corner, making them have to hug onto Sabo and squeeze very close to him, since the square was only about a foot and a half long and wide.

Suddenly, Sabo threw up his hands, hitting them both upside the head, as he screamed out, "Ah _ha_! I've _got_ it!" He pushed his way past his two friends as if if they weren't even there and walked back to his desk.

"What do you have...?" Hack muttered as they followed him.

"If we want to make Dragon happy," Sabo explained, "Why don't we just give him the best gift in the entire world!"

"And what's that, Sabo-_kun_?" Koala asked.

"Why, the Greatest Treasure in the Entire World, of course!" Sabo announced in pride as he threw his finger up to the heavens, sparkles flying through his blonde, flowing hair.

There was an extremely long pause.

Hack and Koala looked back at each other and then turned to Sabo again. "Um... Sabo-_kun_?" Koala started, "Isn't the 'Greatest Treasure in the Entire World' the One Piece? You want to give Dragon... the One Piece?"

Sabo stopped. He lowered his head and arm slightly. "Um... We're going to give Dragon the Greatest Treasure in the World that is _not_ the One Piece!" he corrected.

"And what's that?" Hack asked his leader.

Sabo put down his arm and said bluntly, "I'm not sure."

"What!" Hack barked, "What do you mean 'you're not sure'!"

"What I mean, _Hack_, is that we must ask someone what the Greatest-Treasure-in-the-World-That-Isn't-the-One-Piece is!" Sabo scoffed knowingly, "God, Hack...! Why you gotta be like that, man?" he muttered as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Koala and Hack ran up to him. "So, Sabo-_kun_, who are we gonna ask to find where the Greatest-Treasure-in-the-World-That-Isn't-the-One-Piece is?"

"Well, we have to ask the Magical Bunny where it is, Koala-_chan_!" Sabo replied seriously.

"_What! There is no such thing as a Magical Rabbit!_" Hack snapped. Sabo and Koala stopped dead in their tracks. Hack stopped as well and turned around to them. "Oh, what is it now, you two?"

"It's Magical _Bunny_, Hack. Magical _Bunny_," they growled.

Hack rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever..."

They continued on. "So, where's the Magical Bunny, Sabo-_kun_?"

"No idea," Sabo replied, ignoring Hack, whom was screaming in the background: 'Really, Sabo!' He continued, "But, to find out where the Magical Bunny _resides_, we must ask a bunny where he is."

"Well, we're out of luck, then," Hack said, finally giving in, "There aren't any rabbits-I mean, bunnies on Baltigo."

"That's not true, Hack," Sabo told him.

"It actually is, Sabo..."

"No. We have one in this very base!"

"No, we don't, Sabo..."

"Yes, we _do_! I'll _prove_ it!"

* * *

><p>This was mockery...! It was just cruel. How dare they make fun of him! He didn't deserve this. He respected Sabo as much as any other revolutionary in the base, but this was taking it too far... He watched as Sabo shook a carrot in front of his face, cooing, "C'mon, little bunny! Do you want a carrot? Sweet and delicious!"<p>

"Are you...making fun of my name?" Bunny Joe asked, holding back from roaring at him in fury.

Sabo stopped. "N-no...?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?" Sabo repeated.

"Yes, it was..."

"C'mon, Bunny! Just tell us where the Magical Bunny resides!" Sabo pleaded to him, "If you do, we'll give you this wonderful, beautiful, amazing, sweet, and delicious carrot!"

"I don't want any stupid carrot!" Bunny Joe snapped, "What I want is for you to get that creepy vegetable out of my face!"

"What! It's not creepy! It's delicious! Trust me, I ate one before I came here!" Sabo reassured his friend.

"Those carrots must have been poisoned, Sabo-_san_... Because you're acting really weird. You shouldn't have eaten them. Now you've gone insane... You're starting to scare me, Sabo-_san._.. Do you need any help?" Bunny Joe said.

"Yes, I do need help!" Sabo pleaded quickly, "I need help finding the Magical Bunny! I must find it to save Dragon from dying of stress!"

"S-Sabo-_san_... Ever since the boss fainted, I've been wondering if...if maybe he wasn't close to death at all. I think that you just assumed incorrectly. Because, I'm sorry, but he looks completely fine," Bunny Joe replied. They looked over to the side to see Dragon slouching in one of the chairs at the command-center desks staring at Monkey D. Luffy's wanted poster with sorrow and loneliness in his eyes. "See? He looks pretty normal to me, Sabo-_san_!" Bunny Joe called out to Dragon, "How yah feelin', Dragon-_san_?"

Dragon whispered to himself, "He looks just as cute as he was when I left him...! _My son...!_" He looked up at them with tiny tears in his eyes. "Lonely..." he replied to them.

"What do you mean '_normal_', you cold-hearted maniac rabbit!" Sabo snapped. "His heart is split in two! He's going to die soon from sadness if we don't give him what he wants!"

"Then...why don't we go get his son for him-" Bunny Joe began.

Suddenly, the back of Sabo's palm slapped across Bunny Joe's face as he screamed in a high-pitched voice, "_NO!_" In his mind, Sabo thought to himself, _'I can't look at Luffy with what I've done...!'_

Bunny Joe touched his cheek, which was red from the slap. "Ow! What the hell, Sabo-_san_! That hurt like hell, you bastard! I don't care if you're the Chief of Staff or not anymore! You just hit me for nothing because you...have gone...INSANE!"

"Shut up, eat this carrot, and tell us where the Magical Bunny is, dammit!" Sabo barked.

"You eat it, you maniac!" Bunny Joe growled, "I don't know where the hell your 'Magical Bunny-thing' is! I'm not a bunny and I know it! So, leave me alone!" With that, Bunny Joe stormed away.

Sabo walked back over to his friends, whom had been standing in the doorway the entire time. "How'd that go for you?" Hack snickered.

The chief of staff took a huge bite out of the carrot, making a loud snap sound around them. He ate it without closing his mouth and quite rudely, too, even sending a few orange specks onto Hack and the stone floor. He looked down at the carrot and said to himself, "Dammit, this is crazy good shit! I don't think that I've ever liked carrots this much before. Anyways!" He turned back to them. "Bunny Joe wasn't able to give us any valuable information. Dammit! I don't know where else to look!"

"Why do you think it didn't work, Sabo-_kun_?" Koala asked cheerfully.

"Really, Koala!" Hack snapped, "You know the answer to that!"

Sabo and Koala ignored their fishman friend. "I'm not quite sure, Koala-_chan_. It must have been that he's not really a bunny...!"

"Well, _duh_!" the fishman snorted from in the background.

"How do you know that, Sabo-_kun_?" Koala asked him.

"Well, my dear, dear Koala-_chan_," Sabo spoke to her as if she were a small child, "just because his name was _Bunny_ Joe, that doesn't mean that he's actually a bunny. I know that he's not a bunny because he wasn't craving these amazing, incredibly delicious roots from heaven called carrots. Only bunnies crave such amazing, splendid, and simply spectacular vegetables that should be called 'The Vegetables of the Gods,'" Sabo told her as he took huge, loud bites from the carrot he held in his hand. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked down at the half-eaten vegetable.

"What is it, Sabo-_kun_?" Koala wondered, "Did you find a clue?"_  
><em>

"Only bunnies...crave...carrots..." he whispered to himself.

"What's going on...?" Hack whispered in Koala's ear.

"No idea... I have, _literally_, no idea."

"If only bunnies crave carrots..." Sabo thought aloud, trying to piece all of the crucial, vital information together. The carrots he ate that morning...the compliments that he had been giving the carrots...the fact that he was eating one right now...and also, who could forget that he noticed how incredibly adorable he looked when he saw himself in the mirror this morning (complete and utter ego). "Holy shit, Koala-_chan_!" Sabo lunged forward and grabbed Koala's shoulders. "I've got it!"

"Y-you do? What did you figure out, Sabo-_kun_?" she asked him.

"It all makes sense now!" he laughed like a maniac, "_I am a bunny, Koala-chan!_"

Koala and Hack stopped. "W-what was that, Sabo-_kun_...? Did...did you just say that you were a bunny?"

"Yes!" Sabo announced to her, "Don't worry! I'm not crazy! Here, here! I'll prove it to you!"

* * *

><p>Koala and Hack stood in Sabo's bathroom, watching him stand proudly and heroically in front of the mirror. "Um... Sabo-<em>kun<em>?" Koala started.

Sabo turned his head to her slightly. "What is it, Koala-_chan_?"

"Don't you think that you're taking this a little _too_ far?" Koala asked him cautiously.

"Now what in the world do you mean by that?" Sabo scoffed with a deep frown.

Hack took a step forward with a serious expression spread across his face. "What she _means_, Sabo, is that you have become _too_ crazy! Sabo, you are _not _a rabbit! No one in here is! Not Bunny Joe, not you, not anyone!"

"Are you _doubting_ me, Hack?" Sabo gasped.

Hack glared at him seriously. "Yes, Sabo. Yes, I am."

Shock was stretched across the face of the young man. He felt betrayed. Somehow, he knew that this would come one day. He needed to prove to Hack what he truly believed. If he didn't, he could never have his friend back. Never... He also frowned at Hack. "Fine! Be that way! But, I _will_ prove to you that I _am_ a bunny, whether it be the last thing I ever do!"

His fishman friend rolled his eyes. "Just try..."

"I'm not going to _try_, Hack. I'm going to _do_!" Sabo whipped his head back to the mirror, sending his golden hair flying with him. It hit his face before finally falling down to the sides of his cheeks. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he stared at himself in determination. He said to himself, "You ready, handsome?" Answering, he said, "You bet I am! Let's _do_ this." Hack and Koala rolled their eyes, making their friend whip his head around to glare at them. He looked back at his reflection. Finally, he said to himself, "Please, my Bunny-Self! I _need_ you to tell me where the Magical Bunny _resides_!"

Nothing happened. Hack snickered and began, "You see, Sabo? You're not-"

Suddenly, the lights in the bathroom flickered off. "W-what happened, Hack! What did you do, Sabo-_kun_!"

All of a sudden, a face began to glow on the reflection of the mirror. A large smirk was spread across its furry face. It was wearing Sabo's clothes and hat, however it had neither his face nor his skin. His reflection was covered in glowing fur. In the place of Sabo's head, sat a floppy-eared rabbit's face.

Hack and Koala's eyes almost burst out of their head. "I-I-IT'S A SABO-RABBIT! WHAT THE HELL!" they screamed in horror at the sight in front of them, suddenly clutching onto each other firmly.

_"The Magical Bunny,"_ the Sabo-Rabbit hissed from in the reflection, _"resiiiides in the Forest of the Magical Bunny! Go there, and you shaaaall find what you are looking fooooor!" _With that, the rabbit in the reflection vanished and the lights flickered back on.

Sabo smiled victoriously. He whipped his head around to them with a confident grin slapped across his face. "Did you see that, guys? Did you see the clue!" he asked them in glee.

Hack and Koala sat on the floor with pale faces and tears streaming down their cheeks. "W-w-w-w-we wish we hadn't...!" they whispered.

"Great!" Sabo exclaimed, slightly ignoring what they had said. He walked past them and out of the bathroom. "All right, then, guys! Let's go to the Forest of the Magical Bunny!"

Hack and Koala staggered close behind him. "And do you need to ask _another_ bunny to know where that is?" Hack asked him quietly.

"Nope! I know exactly where it is, Hack!" Sabo announced.

"You do...?" Hack blinked. He sighed. "And how is that possible? Is it because you're a bunny...?"

"Na-uh. I just know!" Sabo smiled at him.

Hack's face suddenly erupted in rage. "What the hell, Sabo! It's name is _The Forest of the Magical Bunny_! If you already knew of such a place, couldn't you have just pieced it together and figured out that your 'Magical Bunny' was there! They have the _same_... _exact_... _name!_" Sabo stared at his fishman for a while. Without commenting to his statement, Sabo turned around again and briskly walked out through the door, his friends following him. "What? You're not going to answer! Coward! Pathetic!"

When they came out the door, Nico Robin was standing in their way. "Oh, hello, you three! What are you doing running around on such a calm day?"

"Calm? Calm!" Hack screamed, still in rage. Koala and Sabo gripped onto his arm as they desperately tried to stop him from springing on her. "I'll show you _calm_!"

"No, Hack, stop! She's one of us!" Sabo hissed in his ear. When he didn't stop, with his two fingers, Sabo gripped onto the vital nerve on the back of Hack's neck, immediately knocking him out.

Robin watched as if the scene was completely normal. "So, where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to the Forest of the Magical Bunny, Robin-_san_!" Sabo explained bluntly.

"Oh, really?" Robin smiled gingerly. "I like that place. Well, have fun, then!"

As the two walked away, dragging Hack with them, Koala asked Sabo, "Did she know about the Forest of the Magical Bunny, Sabo-_kun_?"

"Of course she did, Koala-_chan_!" Sabo said. "Everyone here does!"

"Why didn't we, then!"

"Because you two don't _liiiiisssteeeeennnn_!"

"No, that's you..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You got me."

* * *

><p><em>"Yoo-hooo~!"<em> Hack blinked his eyes open to see Sabo and Koala smiling at him. "Wake up, Hack~!" Sabo cooed.

The fishman sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What the...? W-where are we!" He looked around him to see that they were rowing in a little rowboat. Baltigo was only about two feet long in the distance. "Where the hell are we going, Sabo!" Hack snapped.

"To The Forest of the Magical Bunny, Hack!" Sabo replied with a deep frown, "Have you _already_ forgotten! God...! You're so _stupid_!"

"Well, one: I was sort of hoping that this was all a dream... And two: _no_! I _haven't_ forgotten! Even if this all _was_ a dream, how could I have ever forgotten all of this! What I really want to know, Sabo, is why we are leaving in a _rowboat_!"

"Oh, because The Forest of the Magical Bunny isn't far away from Baltigo, stupid!"

"It isn't! Then how the hell didn't I know about it!" Hack barked.

"Because you're stu-"

"Yeah, yeah... I get it! I'm stupid..." Hack rolled his eyes and sat back against the rowboat reluctantly.

Sabo's eyes burst wide open. "H-Hack! What the hell are you doing!" He grabbed Hack by the shirt before he could respond, throwing him down on the seat beside the oars. "You've got to row, you stupid idiot! God... Lazy bum...!"

As Hack slowly gripped onto the oars he muttered half to himself and half to Sabo, "Why are you so rude to me...? I hope this 'Magical Bunny' at least gives you something to make you a bit nicer to me again..."

Hack rowed with Koala for a bit while Sabo put his foot up upon the bow of their little boat, making a George-Washington-Crossing-The-Delaware pose. Finally, he called out, "Thar she lies! Yonder!" His two friends turned around to see a tiny island covered completely in sparse, thick trees. It was almost identical in appearance to a rainforest. "It's the Forest of the Magical Bunny!"

The fishman and the young woman stared out in awe at the island in front of them. "Holy shit!" Hack gasped, "And I thought that he was lying...!"

"Me too... until Robin-_san_ said that she knew about this place, that is..." Koala commented.

Hack whipped his head around to her. "She what!"

"You were knocked out, Hack... It doesn't matter..." Koala brushed Hack's confusion away. They sailed into a small river that made it easier for them to enter the island, instead of docking. "This place is beautiful!" Koala gasped.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is!" Sabo agreed quietly. Birds chirped happy good morning songs to one another from high above in the thick bundle of leaves. Leopards and other large predators stalked deep within the shadows around the river, their bright eyes reflecting off of the sunlight outside. Flowers and long grass swayed gently as the breeze brushed past them. It was truly a very serene place.

"Yeah, guys... I agree, this place is nice and all, but I don't think that we should be focusing on that...!" Hack told them urgently.

"Why's that, Hack?" Sabo asked him quietly while still looking at the scenery in awe.

"Because we're coming dangerously close to that waterfall!" Sabo and Koala gasped and stared straight ahead to see the water beneath them go plummeting down many meters below their tiny boat.

"Holy shit!" Sabo gasped, grabbing onto the third pair of oars and rowing frantically backwards; his other friends also pounced onto the oars desperately trying to escape their doom. "Everyone row back! Whatever happens, we must not-" It was too late. The water was too powerful. Their boat tumbled down the tall drop, flipping and spinning in thousands of different directions. "_.__..FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_"

"How the hell is there even a waterfall on such a flat, small island!" Hack screamed out. As the boat did another flip, he found himself being thrown out of his seat. Before he could plummet to a hard watery death beneath him, he managed to fling a hand out and take a firm grip onto the side of the rowboat. _Thank Oda!_ he whispered to himself in his head.

When the boat turned over to a normal position once again, he struggled to hoist himself up. He peered up over the side of the rowboat to see if Sabo and Koala and managed to remain clinging to the boat. He was shocked to see them standing up as if they were not spinning and flying to their death. Sabo was standing tall and heroically; his irises and pupils were much, much bigger than they had ever been, illuminating his blue eyes more; his blonde hair was glowing a perfect golden color; his lips were extremely well-defined, as well. Koala looked smaller and much more delicate; her eyes were much bigger as well; her hair was sparkling a creamy caramel color. Sabo had his arm around her waist, his other hand on her back. Koala had her hands on his chest. His mouth was stretched up in a handsome smirk; one of his eyes gradually closed in a nice wink, sparkles suddenly flying from his blue eyes and pure white teeth as Koala blushed and gasped at him. "Hold onto me, Koala-_chan_!" Sabo whispered to her. They both looked as if they were stuck in some romance Shoujo manga...

Hack stared at the scene in disgust. He bent down to make the side of the boat to hide his view. When he lifted his head up again, he saw that Sabo and Koala had pale faces, tears streaming down their cheeks. Their hair was flying up like crazy, their hats soaring off of their heads. They clutched onto each other tightly in fear and horror. "HOLD ME, KOALA-_CHAN_!" Sabo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SABO-_KUN_! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER OUR SCREAMS OF TERROR!" Koala yelled.

Hack sighed in relief. '_Thank goodness...!'_ he thought.

Finally, their boat collided into the large pond that felt as if it was stone hard when they fell into it. Water flew up over their heads, covering them in the freezing cold liquid - as if they weren't drenched enough, however...

"Holy shit!" Sabo screamed as he jumped up from the boat, lifting his feet up as he went. When he landed back down, it sent the water in their rowboat flying into Hack and Koala's faces, as well as making them sink a bit more into the pond. Sabo shook his hands and arms all over the place. "That is cold as hell!" He gripped his arms into a large hug, in a desperate attempt to _possibly_ warm himself up.

Koala pointed with the only arm she wasn't using to hug herself as well to the shore in front of them. "Look, Sabo-_kun_! It's land!"

Sabo whipped his head around to look at Hack with a fierce, determined glare, making his wet hair fly with him, water drops flying all over Hack's already annoyed face. "Hack! Row to the shore, man! Row like you've never rowed before!"

Hack rolled his eyes and looked around for the oars. "Sabo? Do you know where the...?"

"Oh! Right~!" Sabo chuckled. He shoved his shivering hand in front of Hack, which was clutching tightly onto the last oar. "Here yah go! I totally forgot! I was holding onto this one the entire time. The others are... somewhere..."

Hack looked at Sabo with an exhausted expression. With a frown, he violently tore the oar from Sabo's cold hands and reluctantly started to row towards shore. He was _so_ done with all of this... Sabo was too crazy now... He was a fun kid before all of this...this...THIS happened! Now... he's just aggravating. He was sick and tired of being ordered around like this! Sabo wouldn't have done this to him before...! Hopefully, this would all stop soon and then he can just go back to warm, comfortable bed in his nice, cozy room and take a long...well-deserved..._nap_. Yes. A nap. That was all he needed.

"Hack! You're too slow! It's _seriously_ annoying, man! God...!" Hack felt his hands grip firmly around the wooden stick in his palms. Oh, you don't even _know_ how close he was to swinging the paddle over his shoulder and slapping it across Sabo's crazy face. But forced himself to stay quiet and kind. Besides, Sabo was not only just a young man but he was also his friend. Friends don't hurt friends. No matter... no matter how insane they are...

"K-Koala-_chan_! What the hell is that!" The fishman looked over his shoulder to see Sabo standing as firm as a statue as he looked down at Koala in horror. Koala was looking at an adorable, strange-looking fish that was looking at her with cute, beady eyes. It was furry with long, white ears. It was... a baby bunnyfish! Holy shhhh...!

"Aww~! Hi, little guy~! Aww, are you hungry? Here! Why don't you take this~?" Koala cooed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag of baby carrots. She took the smallest baby carrot out and reached her hand out to give the bunnyfish one.

As the bunnyfish was going to reach out and eat it, Sabo gasped and sprang forward. He gripped Koala and pulled her back, one arm around her stomach and the other over her mouth. "Don't you freaking _dare _feed the freaking wildlife, you _monster_!" he screamed as he pulled her back. "I don't care how crazy adorable bunnyfish are! They aren't real! Would you feed a unicorn if you saw one?! NO! YOU WOULDN'T! So don't you _dare_ feed baby bunnyfish...!" He turned around to Hack and screamed, "ROW FASTER, HACK!"

"Okay! Okay..." he sighed.

Finally, they reached the shore. Sabo sprang onto the shore triumphantly. He took off his coat to shed off some of the cold water that was making him shiver like crazy. Koala and Hack walked ahead of Sabo for a few seconds before he suddenly realized that he was at the back of the group, suddenly feeling very worried. "You guys are _jerks_!" he yelled as he stormed to the front, pushing Hack away and to the ground.

_"So, are you the one they call 'Sabo'?"_ a voice echoed beside them.

They stopped in their tracks and looked over to see an enormous fat, white bunny beside them. Hack and Koala threw up their arms in shock. "IT'S THE MAGICAL BUNNY! IT'S ACTUALLY REAL!"

Sabo stared up at it with wide eyes for a long time. Suddenly, he brought up a large bag of marshmallows. He grabbed one and stuck one into his mouth. As he put it in, he murmured through the white candy in his mouth, "Chubby bunny." (A/N: It's an inside joke. Don't worry about it.)

_"Hey! I'm not that fat!"_ the Magical Bunny snapped. Calming down, it asked, _"Sabo the Revolutionary. Why have you ventured into my forest?"_

Sabo took a step forward, swallowing the marshmallow. "I have come to save my boss, Monkey D. Dragon! He is going to die from stress unless you tell me what I can give you to cure his sad fate!"

The Magical Bunny smiled (even though rabbits - I mean, bunnies can't smile; it's physically impossible). _"I appreciate your sense of worry for your companion. However, young human, your boss is not close to death whatsoever. He's perfectly fine. He doesn't even have depression. He's not stressed out," _the Magical Bunny responded.

"What!?" Sabo whipped his head around to Koala, screaming, "K-Koala-_chan_! You tricked me!"

"Sorry, Sabo-_kun_. I just wanted you to stop freaking out," she apologized.

_"However... I know who is stressed out. Are you feeling all right, Sabo?"_ the Magical bunny asked gingerly.

"W-what? I'm fine, thanks," he retorted.

The rabbit laughed. _"Yeah, right! You're insane! Tell me, did this first begin after your brother died? I'm sure that you must be very regretful of that day, isn't that right, young man?"_

Sabo stopped. He hated talking about that. He looked away. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't...? All I want... all I want is to reverse time and go back. I think sometimes that... m-maybe if I was there I could have saved Ace! Luffy needed my help saving him. He was all alone in that situation! They both were! I feel so distant from them now... I don't know if I can face Luffy again. He may hate me! I don't know what I'd say... I don't..."

_"Don't worry. Listen, you should never be scared to be with your brother, Sabo. You're scared if he'll reject you or not, yes?"_ Sabo looked up with a sad face as he nodded slowly. _"Come now, do you really think that Luffy is the kind of person that would reject you after he thinks that he's lost all of his brothers? All your brother wants, I'm sure, is for you to be there for him. He's most definitely feeling just as lonely as you are. All you both need is a brother to show you that you both will never ever be alone ever again. And don't worry, Sabo. Trust me when I say this: your brother will never leave you alone, just as you would for him. So, that is why I say, Sabo... your brother is out there wondering where you are. He thinks that you're dead! Are you really going to leave me alone in this world? Or are you going to protect him just as you told Ace to do. That is why Ace died! He was protecting your little brother! Now it's your turn, boy. It's time you take the order that you gave to your brother. Inherit Ace's will, I say! For your brother! He needs you! Now... go!"_

Sabo gasped and grabbed his heart. He nodded firmly with a smile. "O-of course, Magical Bunny! I will!" He was Luffy's last brother. And Luffy was weak and a crybaby. From the Luffy that he remembered, the Luffy that he told everyone about 24/7, he hated being alone. And alone he wasn't going to leave him.

"Sabo-_kun_!" Koala called out from behind him.

He turned back to his friends, pulling his coat back on quickly with a smirk. He was going to be the greatest brother there was! "Let's go, guys! I've got a brother to get back to!" He immediately started to walk away. Sabo stopped after a few steps. When he turned around, he saw that Koala and Hack hadn't moved from their places. "W-what are you guys doing?"

They reached out their hands to him as if they were stuck or something. "Sabo-_kun_! Come out!" Koala called to him.

"W-what...?" Sabo blinked.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Hack growled.

Suddenly, a loud banging erupted from the blue sky above them.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Sabo screamed as he covered his ears.

"Sabo-_kun_!" the girl yelled.

"What the hell are you doing, Sabo! At least come out for breakfast once!" the fishman roared.

"What are you doing?!" Sabo snapped as he fell to the ground. The noise was too much, he couldn't... Finally, he could no longer take it. His side collapsed to the grass. His vision began to blur in his eyes. No longer... He could no longer keep his eyelids open anymore. They were too heavy. Everything was too heavy. He just wanted to fall asleep. Yes. That would feel nice...! A nice, long nap... Yes... A... nap...

* * *

><p>Sabo gasped. He thew his head up from his pillows. He looked down to see himself under his covers in his bed. His hair was scruffy and all over the place, his white dress shirt was open halfway and his black pants were unrolled in a very unprofessional way. The young man gasped. It was all a dream?<p>

Looking up, he saw that he was in his room, the long white curtains swaying a bit, shedding in a beautiful flood of sunlight. It _was _a dream...! And a strange one at that...!

"Sabo-_kun_!" he heard Koala call from outside his door. "For the last time, come out, please! It's been so long!"

He sprang up quickly. That's right! He had locked himself in his room a few months ago after he heard that Ace had died. He just couldn't bare to talk to anyone. He didn't want to. Now, that was all he wanted to do. His friends had been so worried about him and he had simply pushed them away. Without changing, he rushed to the door and threw opened it as quickly as possible.

"Sabo-_ku_-" Koala could finish her sentence before Sabo threw himself on Hack and her, embracing them in a large hug.

"I'm so sorry, my friends...! I was so... so...! I shouldn't have thrown you guys away...! I was just-" Sabo tried.

Hack simply stared at Sabo in shock while Koala smiled at the man whom was _much_ taller than her. She put her only free arm around his back, returning the hug as well. "It's all right, Sabo-_kun_! I understand completely." Sabo released them and looked down at Koala as she said to him, "If you need _anything_ from us, Sabo-_kun_, just know that we'll always be there for you."

"Well... maybe not _anything_...!" Hack teased.

"You shut up, Hack!"

Sabo smiled. He looked down at his clothes. "Well, first... I should change. But...I can do that on my own." He quickly went back into his room and changed into his trademark attire and came out just as fast as when he left. "Now...! How about we change the world, hmm?"

"Let's back to it!" Hack nodded with a grin.

"It's good to have you back, Sabo-_kun_!" Koala giggled.

"Oh, it's great to be back, Koala!" he smiled back at her. As they walked away together, Sabo swore an oath inside his mind, _'Luffy... I know that you're just as hurt as I am. I hope that you'll accept me again. I'll be there just like Ace was for you until the very end. If you ever call, I'll drop everything I'm doing to come and pick you up once more, my little brother, just like I should have when our fellow brother died. I'm sorry. I'll never, ever leave you alone again. And that's a promise.'_

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! Serious ending! Was NOT expecting that! <strong>

**Finally finished! I've really gotta hurry! It's so late and I'm gonna be so dead if I don't finish this like, RIGHT NOW. (OK, it's not SUPER late- You know what I mean!)**

**I only chose to make Sabo call Koala, Koala-_chan_ because she calls him Sabo-_kun_. Have no idea if he calls her that, but whatever...**

**How was that, y'all? You like it? I liked it! It's SO freaking long, though. That's why I had so many breaks. It's because I was finishing this! O_O Can finally know that I completed it! I made this a while ago and thought that it was super funny, so I wanted to share this with you! I hope you liked it! It was really actually whatever came out of my head at that moment when I made it. (Look, I was SUPER tired so... this is what happened.) The thing with the bunnies and the Magical Bunnies... I don't know where that came from, man! XD**

**About new stuff, I seriously have no idea when Chapter 2 of _Cohabitation_ is going to come out. When Valeria finishes it, of course, but I have NO IDEA when that's gonna be. "When I finish _Animus_!" "There's only one more chapter left!" "It's coming soon!" Yeah, right. I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS VALERIA! GET IT DONE! I know _exactly_ what she's gonna say. "You've gotta help me finish it, though!" You finish it... I only write the odd chapters. That's all I'm there for... But fine, whatever... We'll talk about it, as soon as I can, OK...? When you're not sick anymore. How's that?  
><strong>

**That's all because I'm WAY over my deadline of when I was supposed to be off my laptop...! Shouldn't have written this stupid Author's Note...! Whatever! Bye, y'all! Hope you liked this crazy, insane, totally weird, fanfiction that makes almost no sense! Bye!**

**(The ending may have spelling errors, but... whatever...)**

**Bye, guys! Have a wonderful week! Happy Labor Day~! :)**


End file.
